


Every Day's A Holidaze

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Castiel, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: A lazy face-fuck on a sunny morning.This is a porny nonsense ficlet. Move along, no deeper meaning here. Other than that Dean loves Cas' cock.





	Every Day's A Holidaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braezenkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/gifts).



> Happy birthday, braezenkitty! Welcome to 37, it looks great from halfway through.
> 
> Title from Hooligan's Holiday by Mötley Crüe.

The sun sent tentative fingers through the blinds, light walking slowly across Dean's broad and muscular back. Cas had woken up twenty minutes ago, but he wasn't in the mood to move. During the night, the three of them had killed the revenants haunting the suburbs of Poughkeepsie (town, not city). After a long, hot shower to get rid of the undead guts, Dean and Cas had collapsed in one room. What Sam was up next door was none of their business, but Cas was woken when he heard the door slam, and distinctive jogging steps fading into the distance. The day when they had "ganked their spook" was the best, because they needed to stay another night and see that they had gotten them all, and there was nothing to do all day. (Unless, of course, they left the town as fast as possible, the law hot on their heels.)

His fingers itched, and the temptation to follow the trail of light specks finally became too much. Dean groaned. They had gotten seven whole hours of sleep. Cas wrote the alphabet in Enochian. He drew protective sigils, against angels, against demons, against God himself.

"Are you gonna do anything or just tickle me?"

Cas smiled. He knew some people called this particular smile devious. He leaned down and bit Dean's glorious ass cheek. 

"Ow, what the hell, Cas!"

"Does that tickle?"

"You bastard!" Dean turned over, and tried his hardest to wrestle Cas down. His struggle was hopeless. Cas was awake, and in a mood. Before long, Dean was on his back, wrists held in a firm grip above his head, and Cas pressed his hard cock into Dean's hip and his thigh against Dean's balls. Dean's chest heaved, lifting them both. His lips parted, and he licked them slowly. Cas raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Come on. I deserve it… I need it."

"Tell me. Tell me what you need."

"I need your cock in my mouth."

Cas pressed closer, his lips fractions of an inch above Dean's. He exhaled, enjoying the shiver it caused. "And what have you done to deserve it?"

Dean tilted his head. "Oh, I don't know. I gave you a pretty good handjob yesterday. You seemed to like it."

"I loved it." Cas kissed him, gently at first, but he couldn't keep from deepening the kiss when Dean chased his lips. He rolled his hips slowly, and let go of Dean's wrists. "You've been good. Very good. I think you deserve my cock." He kissed him again, languidly. "I'm going to fuck your mouth."

Dean shuffled down the bed, getting ready and licking his lips, and Cas straddled his chest. He usually preferred Dean on his knees, in supplication, worshipping with his words and his lack of words. The submission and trust he showed like this, prepared to take whatever Cas gave him, was also beautiful, and Cas was going to take full advantage. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall and slowly pushing in between Dean's waiting lips. He could hear the rapid movements from behind, where Dean was pleasuring himself. Cas started pumping into his hot, wet mouth, feeling the tightness of his throat. Dean increased the pressure with his tongue, and Cas knew he wouldn't last long. It took just a few more thrusts until he came, making Dean dribble spit and cum. Cas drew back, giving Dean some air, and tried to give him a helping hand. He slapped it away, spraying Cas' naked ass with his own release.

They collapsed in a pile of sticky nudity and cheap motel sheets. Dean's voice was lower and scratchier than usual, when he started talking. "Man, we need to do this every damn morning… How about I get a blowjob tomorrow?"

"One condition."

"Mhm?"

"Those revenants had better be dead for real."


End file.
